Bring me to Life
by Astarothe
Summary: Ich habe vergessen was uns einst verband, und ich habe vergessen wie sich Glück anfühlte.Lucius Malfoy -Lichtbringer und dunkler Engel:Bring me to Life...


Disclaimer: Weder Sirius und Lucius, noch das Lied Bring me to Life gehören mir,ersteres gehört J.K.Rowling und letzteres Evanescence,und ich habe mir beides nur ausgeliehen um es zu verschandeln -_-;;

Bring me to Life

__

How can you see into my eyes

Like open doors

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb

Langsam lief eine einsame Träne meine Wangenknochen hinab und hinterließ eine kaum sichtbare Spur schmelzenden Eises.

Wie war es möglich, dass eine so kalte aber wunderschöne Person einfach durch meine Augen auf meine Seele hinab sah, und die eisige Wand die sie umhüllte zum Auftauen brachte?

Ich wollte ihn besitzen, wollte seinen Körper besitzen, hatte ihn besessen, genauso wie er mich, doch wieso musst jetzt die grausame Realität mir all das übersehene Glück davon klar werden lassen,jetzt, wo ich ihn verloren habe?

Wieso habe ich die Wirkung dieses Spiels erst jetzt durchschaut, wo ich ich ihn niemals wieder sehen werde und es mir nun ewig nach seiner Berührung verlangen wird, während ich langsam wieder abstumpfe?

__

Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

Bitte Schicksal,bitte.

Lass ihn genug Macht haben um mich hier heraus, zu sich zu holen.

Ich bin auf ewig gefangen in diesem Käfig ohne Wärme,ohne Liebe, ich werde auf ewig in meinen Gedanken gefangen sein und dir nachtrauern.

Bitte finde mich hier und rette mich davor so kalt zu werden wie früher, so kalt zu werden wie dieses Gefängnis.

Die Dunkelheit meiner Gedanken schlingt sich um mich, hüllt meine Gefühle ein und lässt mich resignieren.

Ich falle immer tiefer, vergesse wer ich war und bin, entferne mich immer mehr von dir und alles wird dunkel.

__

Wake me up, wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bring my blood to run, before I come undone

Call my name and save me from the dark

Lucius, ich flehe dich an.

Komm hierher und entziehe mich dieser Kälte, ich halte es hier nicht mehr aus.

Meine Gedanken sind so dunkel und ich kann mich nicht wehren.

Ich sitze äußerlich apathisch und innerlich von Depressionen gequält in meiner Zelle und warte darauf zu sterben.

Mein Blut fließt so langsam und unwillig durch meine Venen, dass ich hoffe es würde stehen bleiben und mir alls das hier ersparen.

Ich weiß kaum noch wer ich bin, alles was ich weiß ist, dass ich niemals mehr glücklich sein werden.

Die Formen deines Gesichtes, das Gefühl deiner seidigen haare auf meiner Haut, der klare Klang deiner Stimme, alles verschwimmt zu einer schwarzen, undurchdringlichen masse und ich vergesse die Zeit die wir miteinander verbracht haben.

Bitte komm doch endlich her und errette mich aus dieser Dunkelheit.

__

Frozen inside without your touch without you love,darling

Only you are the life among the dead

Es ist alles so kalt und dunkel ohne dich, ich weiß nicht wie oder ob ich das hier je überstehen soll.

Deine Berührungen, deine Nähe, deine bloße Existenz sind so fern und erscheinen mir so unwirklich, als hätte es sie nie gegeben.

Ich bin wieder umhüllt von Kälte, doch es ist das Eis der Einsamkeit das nie wieder schmelzen wird, denn du bist nun unerreichbar.

Ich habe vergessen was uns einst verband, und ich habe vergessen wie sich das Glück mit dir anfühlte, denn ich habe zu spät realisiert dass es überhaupt da war.

Doch trotz all der Kälte un Dunkelheit weiß ich, dass es einst etwas anderes gegeben haben muss, denn ich erinnere mich an deinen Namen:

Lucius – Der Lichtbringer.

Und deswegen bleibt ein kleiner, fast erloschener Schimmer im ewigen Dunkel der mich hoffen lässt dass du das Licht zu mir zurück führst, den dadurch bist du zu dem einzigen geworden was meinen toten Körper noch am Leben hält.

__

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to pen my eyes to everything

Bring me to life

Ich habe jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, alles an das ich mich erinnere ist eine nicht enden wollende 

Nacht voller Albträume die meine Seele quälte und meine äußere Hülle zermürbten.

Alles um mich herum, die normale Welt, ist nun so groß, grell und kompliziert, dass sie mich blendet, doch ich habe es nach einer Unendlichkeit geschafft der völligen Dunkelheit zu entfliehen, und muss es nun schaffen meine Augen für sie wieder zu öffnen und die Realität wahrzunehmen.

Dann muss nur noch ich selber meine eigene Dunkelheit verlieren, doch ich suche dich bereits, Lichtbringer, und ich bete aus dem tiefsten Grunde meines Herzens dass du deine Bestimmung erfüllen wirst.

Lucius Malfoy –

Lichtbringer und dunkler Engel

Bring me to life........


End file.
